1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flange for coupling pipes, and more particularly, to an adjustable flange for coupling pipes to plumbing fixtures.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
While the present invention has a broad range of applications, by way of example only, the invention will be described herein as it may be used with plumbing fixtures, especially water closets.
Plumbing fixtures in some buildings, particularly older structures, are typically attached to the drain pipes using cast iron flanges and fittings. In the case of a flange used to attach a water closet to a drain pipe, that flange is typically made of cast iron and has an opening which loosely fits around the drain pipe. The thickness of such cast iron flanges as measured by the difference between an inner diameter and an outer diameter is typically one-quarter inch (0.635 cm). An additional one-quarter inch clearance is typically provided between the inner diameter of the flange and the outer diameter of the pipe around which such flange will be attached. Thus, there is often little more than a one half inch (1.27 cm.) diameter clearance in which to work.
When attaching the cast iron flange to the drain pipe, the clearance between the inner diameter of the flange and the outer diameter of the pipe is packed tightly with a tar-soaked hemp or jute fiber known as oakum. Thereafter, lead is melted and poured into the joint over the oakum, covering the area between the flange and the drain pipe over the oakum to seal the joint between that flange and the drain pipe. The water closet may then be bolted onto the flange using standard techniques known in the art.
In repairing or replacing such plumbing fixtures, the cast iron flange typically needs to be replaced. Removing the flange is a difficult procedure in that the lead has to be drilled out, often fracturing the cast iron flange or drain pipe in the process.
Once the old flange has been removed, the above-described method of using oakum and lead may be used to attach the new flange. That, too, is a relatively difficult, long and tedious procedure involving a great deal of expense in terms of both time and material. That procedure, if done skillfully, does generally provide a good seal between the flange and the drain pipe. As the cast iron tends to fracture easily, it is possible that the flange will break when it is being installed, thereby creating the need to reiterate the entire process. Furthermore, such cast iron flanges tend to be expensive compared to those made of formed plastic which are typically used in newer construction. Because of the use of hot molten lead, that procedure is potentially hazardous. Finally, such use of lead is discouraged because of its potential harmful effects on health.
As such, a method for repairing a water closet anchoring to a fractured closet flange and a spanner clamp therefore have been developed which consists of using a two piece spanner clamp secured with fasteners. Such a method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,166 to Bressler. However, use of the Bressler method still poses some problems. For example, because of the clearance around the drain pipe required to install the spanner clamp and fasteners, the floor surrounding the drain pipe will normally need to be cut out to accommodate the size and the placement of the fasteners. Furthermore, the device itself makes a relatively poor seal with the drain pipe compared to the seal created by the oakum and lead combination.
Thus, the need exists for a replacement flange which will overcome the aforementioned problems. Such a replacement flange must be inexpensive, easy to install and remove, and above all, provide an effective and reliable seal between the flange and the drain pipe. Furthermore, such a flange must conform to existing size standards for plumbing fixtures to avoid costly structural modifications and, finally, such a flange should be adjustable from only one side of the joint.